


The Little Giant

by Yukie_Todoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: The day that Kei discovers his brother isn't a regular, or even on the bench.Except before Akiteru goes home.





	The Little Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Well, let's say I'm terrible at writing.

Tenma opened the door to the bathroom, startling a tall boy with blonde hair.

"Hey, Tsukishima-san."

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"The boys up in the stands today. Who might they be?"

"None of your business." Tsukishima said before turning around.

"Tsukishima! What happened to your face!" Tenma asked. His senpai's face was red and blotchy, as if he had been crying.

"I said it's none of your business, Udai." Tsukishima said. 

"Oh come on-"

"Udai. Shut up." Tsukishima started to leave. 

Tenma frowned. "That was your brother, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Ha?" Tsukishima turned around.

"You know. The tall boy with glasses."

Tsukishima looked on the verge of tears. He nodded. "Yeah. I've told him up until now that I've been a regular on the team. Actually, the ace."

"Why though?" Tenma asked curiously.

"Because... because I didn't want to break his heart because I didn't even make it on the bench through my high school career." Tsukishima said. "Kei's still in 6th grade. He's still little."

Tenma sighed. "No he's not." he said.

"Yes he is."

Tenma watched his senpai walk out. Sometimes, being an unstoppable player was the hardest thing when you were on a large team of a powerhouse school.

But of course, what could the little giant say?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. For y'all who are confused, Tenma = Little Giant (this is actually canon as of 2/22/19, or whenever Furudate finished chapter 339)
> 
> Thanks for reading through this piece of crap that I wrote in fifteen minutes


End file.
